zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Minish Link/Archive VII
Continuation on Walkthroughs (message from Godisme and to Godisme) I'm just butting in here, as I remember a minor discussion between us on Skype once, about how if we had the people who cared about it, we could have a site-run walkthrough that would work fine. Y'know, this being brought up again, I think it'd work if people actually put time into it, like, if we had a little crew who worked on it. What do you think? Should I forum it? Prima I kinda needed those for Auron Kaizer to prove that they EXIST!!!! Besides, you need to give credit from something. --— CandD (talk) 23:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Bot Can I run my bot to replace to my template here? Message to Myself Hi Message from Varkanax39 (talk) Hey Minish, if you're around, I'm on the ##Wikia IRC. Can't call, but we can talk there, if you want. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] 39 Message from LegendZelda (talk) Thanks for the welcome. Hope to see you around. - LegendZelda -What is the process for being affiliated with Zeldapedia? Is that something you guys do often or was ZI a one time thing? There was a large forum about affiliating. You'll have to bring it up on a forum with good, solid points. It's not guaranteed though. -Thanks for the info. Much appreciated Hello I like your profile picture, im a fan of Persona too.- [[User:Dr. Sonya|'Sonya says,']] [[User Talk:Dr. Sonya|'stay fabulous!!!']] 17:43, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Errr, okay, thanks? Signature In the ToC suggestions, did you mean to leave out the "Link" in your username? User:Minish isn't a user, as far as I know... —'Ceiling Master' 23:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, I caught it literally the second before you sent me this - yeah, it was an accident because I'm stupid sometimes. ~Minish (talk) 23:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Alas, aren't we all? —'Ceiling Master' 23:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Signature, The Second Part I'd like you to look at the two revisions I made on August 5th. I'd guess that you forgot to put the closing code, but since I suck with coding, I can't tell where I would even look for it in your signature. If you could figure out what happened, that would be greatly appreciated (and should you fix the problem, feel free to remove the and codes on my comment in the Peanut Gallery). Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:30, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure what the problem is, but I've changed my sig now anyway, so I'll just go ahead and switch it to my new sig and remove your tags. ~Minish (talk) 01:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey-o Darn. I don't get a page?!:/ Grrrrr. 13:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, that's just rolls. If you want one that badly, just make an account. ~Minish (talk) 15:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Image before Http How did you get the image of Link to appear before the http on your web address? Thanks Queen Julie of the Terry (talk) :What you need to do is to use something like a favicon generator, create the image you want, and upload it as "favicon.ico" on your wiki. --AuronKaizer ' 03:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!! Queen Julie of the Terry (talk) We tried it but it said cannot rename file. What should we do? Princess Hylia (talk) :I'm really unsure of why that would happen and unfortunately can't offer any help. Just make sure you're uploading the file as favicon.ico on your wiki, and it should be fine - if not, I don't know what to tell you. ~Minish (talk) 22:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) nevermind we figured it out :) Thank you guys for all the help :) Princess Hylia (talk) Vandal There has been a vandal to the barrel page and I had to report it to an admin.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 06:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Got it. Thanks for letting me know. ~Minish (talk) 16:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello ! I am one of the administrators of the French wiki. I am contacting you to ask you for permission to use tour images on our pages. Thank you, Maxime Corbin ''Discussion (sorry for an approximate english, I dont speak english very well) Monobook You're wicked, thank you! – Jazzi (talk) 11:44, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :No problem :p ~Minish (talk) 13:03, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Beercat Congratulations!! – Jazzi (talk) 12:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :THANKS ~Minish (talk) 14:27, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Congrtulations to our new Bureaucrat CONGRATULATIONS MAN! --Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 16:21, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. ~Minish (talk) 19:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Extra header congratulating you despite the obvious presence of other available ones Congratulations on having to archive your talk page sooner because of all the new section headers! ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 19:12, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :I think this congratulatory message is probably the most accurate and meaningful. .......So thanks. ~Minish (talk) 19:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Congrajumations For finally getting bureaucrat rights! I myself have no idea what sorts free things you all get, so you'll have to ask AK or Joe or someone about that. (And why the heck are we each creating our own section headers? Ah, well.) Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:30, October 21, 2012 (UTC) So that you don't accumulate yet another section, I'll ask this here since the topic is related. What image would you like to use for your spot in the bureaucrat gallery? Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:40, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure yet. I'll have to think about it a bit. ~Minish (talk) 20:19, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Concrats Congratulations on becoming our newest b'crat. And You're welcome for the new section!!!! Green Rupee 22:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. ~Minish (talk) 20:19, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions I was thinking that this wiki can be updated a little more, if you could update it. Like, add badges and a chat, I think it would provide this wiki a-lot more, thanks! [[User:Joker97484|'J'''oᴋᴇr '''9'7484]] [[User talk:Joker97484|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' B'''ᶫᵒᵍ 18:01, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :If you would like this sort of stuff, you could start a discussion in the forums. – Jazzi talk 20:05, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Per Jazzi - if you want this stuff added, you should start a forum discussion. I should warn you, though, users here are generally against the idea of chat and badges. ~Minish (talk) 01:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Obligatory Congrats I am not a month late on congratulation you for your promotion, so I saying it now. Congrats, you more than earned it. Also, I would totally necro-support you on your voting thing if it made any difference. :)-- C2' / 00:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, I'm sure you would have. Anyway, thanks -- I've been about as active as you around here lately, so hopefully I can find some kind of motivation to edit soon. ~Minish (talk) 16:25, November 23, 2012 (UTC) My Confusion Okay, I'm new here, so I'm confused. You keep deleting my edits on my Wikia contributor page after I put my username (which I will use if my tablet starts letting me use the Wi- Fi) on there. What's happening? It says "this user does not exist yet" but I made a profile and I cannot access my email account in school, so I have to wait until my Wi- Fi works on my tablet. What the heck is happening?! All I have to do now is check my email to activate my account. I'm not angry or anything, just confused. It let AK do it, but not me. Um... so I need help. Do I need an active account to use it or what? 'Cause I know waker- of- the- winds was able to put his name on the Wikia Contributor page, too. No offense, just saying. I'm so confused right now, but I don't mean to offend anyone. Never Mind Ignore what I said earlier. Um... I got your message. But if my tablet starts letting me use the Wi- Fi, I'll check my email. Thanks, Minish! ^_^ You're a real help. I'm thankful that I got that message. Really! Thank you very much, bro. "It's generally referred to as common decency" No it isn't. Common to who? Wikimedia? Wikia? I don't know how many wikis you've edited, but there's nothing common about having to pass through red tape just to create ''one template and modify ten pages. Please reply here. –[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 04:07, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Common to us. On Zeldapedia, any templates created and added to pages are to be discussed beforehand. You were told this. If you want this template so bad, you're going to have to do things the way they are done here. I'm not going to repeat everything here when I just told you essentially the same thing on your talk page. ~Minish (talk) 04:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Moblin Page Minish Link, what did you remove some of the non-canon appearance for? Moblins also appeared in Captain N: The Game Master, The Crystal Trap, The Shadow Prince, and Zelda's Adventure. Look here and go to non-canon information: http://zeldawiki.org/Moblin. If you want to send me a comment, send me a commend to my profile: Gjlewis. 11:18, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :We don't put every single non-canon appearance of everything onto its page. We mention important non-canon appearances, and they go in non-canon sections. Additionally, how things are run on ZeldaWiki have nothing to do with how they're run here -- we work almost entirely differently and have very different policies in regards to how pages are made and what information should be included. ~Minish (talk) 20:26, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hold on a second here. We already have very minor non canon info on that page. What makes the valiant comics have precedence over an actual title in the series? Both were licensed by Nintendo and Zelda's Adventure is at least game. If that's the standard of the site then I've never seen it before. Ganon has a section for both the choose your own adventure books and Zelda's Adventure. If there is a hierarchy of what and what doesn't deserve a mention on pages then it really should be stated somewhere and applied to the whole site. Oni Link 21:16, March 6, 2013 (UTC) You know, I honestly have to admit to being confused on this too. I mean, the information was not quite presented the right way, but I'm not really sure what the reasoning is on not letting these sorts of things get mentioned at all. Since when is Moblin's Magic Spear more relevant or important than Zelda's Adventure? Never really heard of this "not mentioning all the relevant non-canon appearances" thing either, come to think of it. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 21:32, March 6, 2013 (UTC) It's very possible I'm wrong on this if both of you think I am -- to be honest, I was probably a little out of it when I undid the edit because I'm not doing really well overall. Either way, it's always been my impression that we don't add all non-canon appearances, but considering you guys seem to have no idea what I'm talking about that's probably not at all the case. So yeah, if anybody wants to add the information back in the way that it should be added, go for it. ~Minish (talk) 21:47, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I'll go ahead and add it back in. Someone better qualified can touch it up. I'll leave out Captain N though since that isn't a Zelda focused series. Oni Link 23:40, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, cool. Captain N is probably left to the cameos page or something, if it isn't there already. ~Minish (talk) 23:42, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Template protection I was going to message you about this in Skype, but I figured I was going to message you on the wiki and then message you about it on Skype. Can you protect the templates listed here. I figure since it's going to be used on many pages, it's probably best that the templates get protected so that edits similar to this one don't happen. Because if the note templates get changed and they're still on pages, we're screwed. Although we all already know that, I just wanted to add dramatic touch. TL;DR: Protect templates because I said so. – EnemyPeacemaker 17:59, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :You're awesome, thank you. – EnemyPeacemaker 18:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Question for you I was checking on here tonight for reasons I won't go into, and I was confused to see why I apparently uploaded File:Caramelldansen Link Video and File:Kingdom Dansens! on June 17, 2013, despite the fact that I know I most certainly did not upload these videos. Both were being used by a user named Marexl on his talk page, though they were originally embedded using the tags and put there by Lord link on July 10, 2008. On June 17 2013, the WikiaBot changed them both to use the File namespace but I'm baffled as to why it says that my account uploaded the videos to Zeldapedia last month. Considering Marexl hasn't edited since 2009, I don't think he somehow got my password; it's probably just an internal server error on Wikia's part, but I thought I might take it to an admin in case someone knew what happened. Thanks a bunch. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 09:41, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Hi! So, I know I'm not Minish, but Wikia converted all videos that are in tags into files. Which is annoying, but it happened. Anyways, you can see from Minish's, Jedi's, and my contributions (those were grabbed due to being the most recent in the recent changes) that we've all "created video"s. Since Wikia changed the tagged videos to file videos, whenever an edit is made on a page with the videos under a youtube tag, it registers as us creating the video and shows up in the recent changes. This is all good and dandy, but it's annoying. So, you didn't actually upload the videos, but when you undid this edit and performed this edit, the videos were already on the page, so when you undid the edits, you "created" the video by editing the page. It's really annoying and obnoxious, but such is the Wikia life. – Jazzi (talk) 10:00, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, thank you so much, Jazzi. Glad to know there was a legitimate reason. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 10:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Response from Dmckinnon Minish, thanks for telling me about that forum thread. I didn't know how else to make a reply, because I don't see a "reply" button anywhere. How can I make a reply and/or see the thread like you do (with all the different edited replies I made)? Thanks! - Dmckinnon 19:50, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Is the "Add Topic" button how you add a reply? - Dmckinnon 21:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Question about participating in Bracket Tournament Hey there Minish Link, Just wanted to reach out and see if you or any other of the active admins on Zeldapedia would be interested in telling your community about a fun little competition we're doing about fantasy foods. We're looking for users who'd like to suggest food items from their favorite video games, movies, or books for the competition. Lon Lon Milk for example. You can check it out for yourself here: http://recipes.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asnow89/Fantasy_Food_Bracket_Tournament Anyway, please let me know if you guys would be interested in promoting it on the Wiki and we'll work something out. Thanks! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:27, August 14, 2013 (UTC) DS Edits Sorry, I didn't realize that they were already technically listed OR that the 3DS was a separate console. I figured that since it had DS in its name, it was a model of the DS. You know what? My stepfamily has every model of the DS except the original! *2 DS Lites *1 DSi *1 DSiXL *1 3DS and *1 3DSXL Okay, we don't have a 3DSi or 3DSiXL, which I'm not even sure exists, but still...-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 15:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Message from MythicalGamer I deeply apologize. I just got your message and it seems that my relative was fiddling around with the pages on my behalf. I never intended to actually contribute, just to merely relax myself and read the pages. It will never happen again. If the situation sound oh so stereotypical, I share this computer with said relative and had not logged off from my previous session earlier. Is there any way I can fix what was done or perhaps appease the malcontented parties? :) --MythicalGamer (talk) 23:41, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Editing I'll keep all those in mind. I do apologize once again and hopefully I can see you around the site on good terms next time. Thank you very much for letting me know and I'll be on my best behavior. ;) --MythicalGamer (talk) 00:40, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Hey ML, could you pls block this user? He ruined the article Peahat. Ludgerus XXIV, 18:46, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Past Tense vs. Present Tense With all due respect, Minish Link, most other wikis require past tense, not present tense, and since this alongside the others belong in the Wiki community, that means if one wiki uses past tense, all wikis under that specific wiki community use past tense. If I am to do present tense for this wiki, fine, but keep in mind that rules are generally totalitarian, and thus apply to ALL wikis when one uses these rules. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:32, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :If what you're saying is because most wikis use a given rule all wikis should, that's completely ridiculous. I'm not sure what wikis you've been editing, but pretty much every wiki I've ever edited has at least slightly different conventions than others. There are very few rules that are just uniform across all of wikia, so I'm honestly not sure what you're talking about (also, yes -- use present tense here, it's a rule).~Minish (talk) 21:35, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Even if it was commonplace on other wikis, it's not on this wiki. Wikia might be the overall site but each wiki is entitled to it's own rules. That's why we have a manual of style and also why some wikis removed anonymous editing. Consistency is important but the consistency need only pertain to this wiki. Pretty much every single article on this site is wrote in present tense, changing it would mean revamping almost 5,000 pages. So regardless of how you feel on the matter, it's best to just stick to present tense because things aren't changing any time soon. Oni Link 21:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::For the record, you actually could not be farther from the truth. The very point of the wiki concept is that each community makes up their own rules and does things their own way. Conforming to a "totalitarian" set of rules runs completely counter to the reason wikis exist in the first place. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 21:47, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::You just came up with the Wikimedia Foundation's new slogan. --AuronKaizer ' 22:26, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Skype I'm going to be busy for a while with college apps and other stuff. For now, you can add my dekustickmaster account, even though I barely use Skype. I might show up every once in a while. --'DekuStick '' '' 23:00, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I wasn't sure if you HAVEItalic text to be a game-player to be a Zelda fan; I'd some of the walkthroughs Forum Erm... Voting? Quick question, you removed my vote here: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Zeldapedia:Temple_of_Courage?action=history After whcih another guy removed something he said didn't apply anymore and then a lot of other people voted again... so does that mean I can reapply my vote?--ExcelCore (talk) 08:41, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :Please talk to the other admins like GreenRupee oder Jedi. Minish Link is busy. — ShiramLudgerusээ 12:25, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Voting has been closed for a very long time now. The votes were tallied at some point in the very distant past. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:31, September 4, 2014 (UTC) About this blocking thing you did. So I noticed that you blocked me while stating how I was previously blocked before. First of all, if your edit warring was referring to the one with Oni Dark Link, then I would like to tell you that I stopped doing so after he gave a valid enough reason (what will trivia not being a thing here). It was left for over 12 hours. Secondly, if you were referring to the one with From Beyond The Stars, then I already wrote how we should discuss it before you blocked me. If you ask me, the editor didn't really give a valid reason for reverting all my edits, and some of the ones that "From Beyond The Stars" did leave didn't really make sense (like smiling =/= speech or Early Installment Weirdness). Also to be noted is that I probably wouldn't have been previously blocked on this wiki if I was actually warned in the first place (not really trying to place any blames here) like how the rules are stated so. I don't find it that big of a deal but I felt I should at least leave a message, please feel free to ignore this if you like.--Zakitaro (talk) 11:42, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :Hi - I blocked you for edit warring with Stars because you were changing edits back and forth repeatedly. I am not really an active administrator on this site but I stepped in because an editor who knows the rules of the site informed me someone was edit warring with her. I'm not the active admin on this site however - for that, please see JML. You were blocked for edit warring before and I am positive you were given reasons why what you were doing was wrong then, like you were now. I'd be happy to talk more if you need to. Thanks, ~Minish (talk) 20:56, May 6, 2015 (UTC) A bureaucrat does not need to explain why he blocked you. He gave his reasons in the block summary. Bcrats are the highest ranking editors of the wiki, and they do not need to talk things out with you if they deem a block necessary. As someone who got blocked for four years with no way to fight her case, a two hour ban does not constitute the need for discussion. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 20:31, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :It wasn't really back and forth though, was it? It was like one maybe two times. I even tried to discuss it with said editor before you blocked me. I would also like to note that the person whom I edit warred with didn't really give out all the reasons for undoing my edits. I just started this wiki (or wikis in general) not too long ago and I thought I was doing not a bad job with it (Another wiki I was involved with had unfair admins so I probably will not go there anymore which I don't want to repeat in this wiki) so if there is something wrong with what I did, then please tell me. I don't really want to be blocked for four years. Hi as well, I don't think we have interacted yet. As for the admin thing, the rules state that "Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an administrator should not be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is simply someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the wiki. Remember, being an administrator is no big deal." so there's that.--Zakitaro (talk) 10:05, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :I really don't consider myself "in charge" right now, nor do I particularly understand what your point is. You feel you were wrongfully blocked, but the block is over, and I can't do anything to make you have not been blocked. If you have more issues with the block, I highly suggest talking to the actually active admin; I apologize that I blocked you and don't really want to prolong the issue, but don't really have a say in how the wiki is run right now because I am not an active editor. ~Minish (talk) 20:27, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I kinda felt an explanation and perhaps an apology was needed. Since you did both, I don't think there is much to discuss about for this anymore. I accept your apology and think you are a much better admin compared to some other ones I interacted with (on a different wiki). Perhaps we may get to know each other better as well as help each other out sometime.--Zakitaro (talk) 06:21, May 8, 2015 (UTC) hi, I've never played any zelda games (no offence) apart from skyward sword I think, I'm not too sure though, I was once planning on getting an n64 but I gave up on that a while ago, the last time I saw an n64 zelda game was 2 months ago, and it was majora's mask, so for now I'm just going with playing super smash bros for wii U (and super smash bros brawl) until a HD remake of majora's mask comes out on wii U or until I can afford a copy of hyrule warriors, but still, thanks for the welcome, I appreciate it, plus I need some time away from the tails doll wiki, I really don't think I'm welcome there anymore since I yelled at everyone on chat that I was going to ban them and I tried, but NOPE, instead I got "you do not have permission to kick this user" every time I tried, they must think I'm mad Wolffoxbat (talk) 13:00, June 15, 2015 (UTC)wolffoxbat thanks for the welcome hi, I've never played any zelda games (no offence) apart from skyward sword I think, I'm not too sure though, I was once planning on getting an n64 but I gave up on that a while ago, the last time I saw an n64 zelda game was 2 months ago, and it was majora's mask, so for now I'm just going with playing super smash bros for wii U (and super smash bros brawl) until a HD remake of majora's mask comes out on wii U or until I can afford a copy of hyrule warriors, but still, thanks for the welcome, I appreciate it, plus I need some time away from the tails doll wiki, I really don't think I'm welcome there anymore since I yelled at everyone on chat that I was going to ban them and I tried, but NOPE, instead I got "you do not have permission to kick this user" every time I tried, they must think I'm mad Wolffoxbat (talk) 13:00, June 15, 2015 (UTC)wolffoxbat